August 25th through 31st
Week 5: Breakfast and Dinner Menu Credits from August 25th to the 31st. 'August 25' Breakfast Le French Tuna Salad Sandwichpunckfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Waverly @food52 Crispy and Creamy Doughnutsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Kelly and Photo by Lydia Viennese Coffeetasteofhome.com *Recipe Cooking for 2, Winer 2009 and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner: The Missed Reception, Part 1 Mixed Pakkoraspakirecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by hotline_hi Chicken and Cheese Lasagna Rollpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by fp-techgoddess @ivillage Soft & Chewy Vanilla Cookiesfinecooking.com *Recipe by Abigail Johson Dodge and Photo by Scott Phillips Chocolate Cold Coffeepakirecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Munza Gohar 'August 26' Breakfast German Pancakesallrecipes.com *Recipe by Penny Chmura and Photo by Sumchelle Rhubarb Cherry Crispallrecipes.com *Recipe by Kel and Photo by TCogs Orage Green Tea Sparklepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by merril @foood52 Dinner: The Missed Reception, Part 2 Salmon with Fruit Salsatasteofhome.com *Recipe from Weekend Cooking Made Easy 2005 and Photo by Taste of Home Pasta with Garlicky Broccoli Rabepunchfork.com *Recipe from Smitten Kitchen and Photo by Deb Perleman Baklava with Wildflower Honeymyrecipes.com *Recipe by Marcia Whyte-Smart, Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner and Styling by Cindy Barr Vanilla Honey-Nut Smoothiemyrecipes.com *Recipe by Cynthia Nicholson, Photo by Randy Mayor and Styling by Melanie J. Clarke 'August 27: Last Monday BBQ with MLP' Breakfast Cucumber Sandwiches IIIallrecipes.com *Recipe by KIMBEE100 and Photo by Montana Triple Berry Crispallrecipes.com *Recipe Polly Giebler and Photo by C.P. Pots de Creme a l'Orangepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Ree @pioneerwoman Dinner Barbecue Tofu Sliderstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Climbing Grier Mountain Grilled Jalapeño Tuna Steaksallrecipes.com *Recipe by JasBradley and Photo by PAMELA D. Persian Cucumber and Purple Riceepicurious.com *Recipe by Andy Albin and Photo by Ronald Bello BBQ Cakefood.com *Recipe Boomette and Photo by diner54 Ulitmate Blackberry Limeadepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Heather 'August 28' Breakfast Curried Chicken Pitaseatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo from Eating Well, Sept/Oct 2009 Raspberry Topped Lemon Muffinspunchfork.com *Recipe from Smitten Kitchen and Photo by Deb Perleman Creme Bru-Latterecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Dinner: The Missed Reception, Part 3 Japanese Chicken Meatballseatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo from Eating Well, Jul/Aug 2011 Fish Tandorripakirecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Mariam Green Tea Cheesecake with Raspberries and Raspberry-Mint Tisaneepicurious.com *Recipe by Elizabeth Falkner and Photo by Mark Thomas Virgin Piña Colada (Alcohol Free)pakirecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Mona on Sun 'August 29' Breakfast Monte Cristo Sandwichesmyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo from All You, Apr. 2008 Vanilla Cream-filled Doughnutsepicurious.com *Recipe by Joanne Chang and Photo by Keller + Keller Vanilla Chai Coffee Coolerfood.com *Recipe by Annacia and Photo by Mikekey Dinner: Not Served 'August 30' Breakfast Crunchy Tuna Wrapstasteofhome.com *Recipe from Cooking for 2, Summer 2007 and Photo by Taste of Home French Apple Turnoversfinecooking.com *Recipe Bruce Weinstein & Mark Scabrough, and Photo by Scott Phillips Cran-Grape Coolertasteofhome.com *Recipe from Simple & Delicous, May 2010 and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner: Not Served 'August 31: Lemon & Blueberry' Breakfast Salon and Escarole Packets with Lemon-Tarragon Buttereatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo from Eating Well, Jul/Aug 2009 Blueberry Streusel Bars with Lemon Cream Fillingfinecooking.com *Recipe by Nicole Rees and Photo by Scott Phillips Blueberry-Lemon Teamyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Jul. 2007, Photo by Van Chaplin, and Styling by Rebecca Krackle Gordon Dinner Almond & Lemon Crusted Fish with Spinacheatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo from Eating Well Jan/Feb 2011 Chilled Blueberry Soupepicurious.com *Recipe by Victoria Granof and Photo by Yunhee Kim Blueberry Fool with Raspberriesmyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo from All You, May 2007 Frozen Limeademyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo from All You May 2007 'Reference Sites'